


In another world

by Zuis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: But less sexual, Damian is like catlad, Dick is poison Ivy's, Gen, He's a kid, Jason is Red X, Tim is the Riddler's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuis/pseuds/Zuis
Summary: Damian Wayne goes to Gotham to find his father. What happens between the two events may change his perspective on people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me. Not updating the other fic and writing a new one. Heh. 
> 
> Have fun. 
> 
> (I wrote this listening to Arabian dances by Brian Balmages idk why)

Snow danced in the air only stopping when they met the ground. Said ground was already covered in snow. Nights like these Gotham was silent and still. Only the bat roamed on nights like these. And that was why Catwoman was sitting lazily on the roof top of her apartment building. She had no urge to go out and steal whatever tonight. She wanted to simply enjoy the silence. The peace. The serenity of Gotham. She knew moments like this was rare. She tended to take advantage of them. 

She sat on the three story building with all her winter gear on. Her arms planted behind her and she slanted her body back so she could look straight up for a while. The snow hit her goggles and she stared at the snowflakes trying and failing to memorize the shapes they made. She sighed and slowly sat up. Her eyes swept the whitened streets below her. Her eyes caught on a figure. It was small most likely a child. She quickly surveyed the area looking for their companion, except he didn't have one. Maybe he was lost.

She quickly climbed down the building. She gracefully moved across the street and came near to where the child was. Before she could open her mouth to announce her presence the kid's head spun twords her and their arm went to their side to grab something. In this city it was very possible it was a weapon so she stood in a defensive position and called out.  
"I'm not going to hurt you kid."

There was no response. 

She watched as they drew a...Sword? She had to be seeing that wrong. What child has a sword. 

"Listen. Kid. It's below freezing out here and you're all alone. I just want to help you get home."

Instead of responding they launched themself at her. She got ready to fight but before she could the kid fell flat on their face. When they made no moves to get up she quickly kicked the sword away and knelt next to the kid. She rolled them over and found a little boy's face. It was tan and he had dark lashes. He was freezing to the touch. She looked around again as if waiting for someone to come claim the sword welding child. No one did. She sighed and lifted him up. She gave the sword a look before sighing and crouching to grab it. 

She hoped she'd find his parents soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's a child!"
> 
> "A child with a sword."

Jason just wanted to sleep. Of course that wasn't going to happen. When did anything ever go his way? But his sleep day had turned into Selina needs to save every kid she sees because of some moral compass she only seems to have when it comes to kids. Tho he shouldn't complain. She took him in. 

"So he attacked you.....With a sword?"

She looked up at him, "More like tried to."

Jason gave her an look. "Did you at least check him for weapons?"

"He's a child!"

"A child with a sword."

She sighed and looked at him. "Fine I'll check him for weapons."

"You might also want to, like handcuff him to the bed."

Her head whipped twords him " That's not....Kind." Jason raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "It's not right is what I should've said. He's a kid."

"A kid with a sword." he reminded her. 

"Will you stop bringing that up!"

"Sel, he tried to attack you. He's going to do it again. That's just common sense. Your heart is in a good place. I'm telling you it's for your own good. Please just handcuff him to the bed."

She sighed at looked at him with her intense, violet eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you."

He sighed and looked at the sword Selina had left on the table. It looked good. He'd have to call Tim later and see if he could figure out where it was made.

Selina came back in and dumped a pile of weapons on the table. "Why would a kid have this many weapons?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." He responded quietly. 

Selina left again to go check on the kid. When she came back she looked at him then sighed. "I'm going to go look and see if someone is looking for him. Okay?"

"Sure."

"If he wakes up call me."

"Will do."

Selina slipped through the window letting a small amount of winter air in. The cold hit him and he shoved slightly.

Jason just wanted to sleep. Maybe he could just lay down on the couch and crash there.

He got up and looked at the couch for a second before walking over and letting himself fall face first. It probably wasn't his best idea as his knees painfully hit the arm. He sighed. His feet hung off the edge of the couch. The top of his head pressed against the other arm and he could feel the wood underneath, at least he thought it was wood. That was another thing he needs to ask Tim.

It wasn't a comfortable position but he would live. He felt one of the cats come and rub up against his arm that was hanging off the side. He let it run back and forth against his arm until it got bored and moved away. He slowly felt himself falling asleep. 

"WHERE AM I?" The voice was loud and mildly accented but that didn't matter at the moment. What matter is Jason jolted awake, he totally didn't fall onto the coffee table when he tried to get up.

He ran into the next room to find the kid awake and pulling against the handcuffs. He was yelling some gibberish Jason was going to guess was another language. Hence the accent, again this was a guess. He wishes Tim was here he could probably figure out the language and translate it perfectly. Or maybe he'd help him shut the kid up. 

The kid finally went to English. "tell me where I am now or face the consequences."

Jason looked at him for a second before speaking up. "You're chained to a bed. Don't act like you have the upper hand here."

Then the kid growled. Actually growled. 

Jason gave the kid a look. "You got a name?"

"My name is none of your concern."

Jason sighed "Just a first name please. I don't care about the rest right now."

The kid looked at him and Jason noticed his eyes. Dark green. It looked kinda like....No that's a stupid comparison. He couldn't possibly have come into contact with it

"Damian"


End file.
